


[podfic] You change my mood, you play my tunes

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Venom (2018) Fusion, Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Okay, I know this is gonna sound weird, but you have to promise that if I tell you you're not going to scream. Just—cover your mouth, okay?”“Scream?” Law asks, eyebrows up, but he covers his mouth anyway.00:15:26 :: Written byEscherzo.





	[podfic] You change my mood, you play my tunes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). Log in to view. 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rt0ncx6hxvl6l5g/%5BHRPF%5D%20You%20change%20my%20mood%2C%20you%20play%20my%20tunes.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t0Z-MDVbNrFq6D8mw_lPT5VKB4wTOYUK)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “crack” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Escherzo for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
